flyon
by a person who likes to write
Summary: First Fanfic.Fang is a normal 18 year old boy, with a very popular blog. When one of his "followers" convinces him to make a twitter account for more on the run posts, Fang enters a downward spiral which ends up with him waking up in another place, far away from his home, and meeting 7 others who are just like the new him. FAX! Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first FanFiction that I feel confident about, so here goes nothing. I've made a few minor tweaks; I've given Ella wings (I know, weird) and made them all teenagers, oh, and Fang's a normal kid at the beginning of the story. But to make it up to you, LOTS OF FAX! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, nor do I look like James Patterson.**

Chapter One

FPOV

Two Billion. Two Freaking Billion. That's how many followers I had on my blog. Just a blog that I created not even two years ago just for fun. I still remember my first post.

_Yo, _

_I'm Fang, I'm 16 years old, I'm a dude, I like black, but I'm not emo, so get your mind out of the gutter. Enough said, welcome to my blog. _

_Fly On,_

_Fang_

I had just posted the announcements online and within 8 seconds, there were over 2 million comments. _How the hell do people type that fast? _They were all along the lines congratulating me on my recent success, but, one comment stood out to me, it said I should make a twitter, for more on the run posts, which was a good idea, considering I see a lot of interesting things when I'm at school or at home.

After finishing signing up for a twitter account, I decided to announce to my followers, not to be all egotistical and all, but it _was_ their idea.

_Yo,_

_Fang here, just wanted to let you know, I started a twitter account as suggested by many of you, so yeah. It's fang'sblog. Thanks guys for the suggestions._

_Fly On,_

_Fang_

Then, there was a small notification on my phone, followed by 5 more, followed by another 10, then, too many to count. I check my phone, still on my twitter app (yes, I have an Iphone) and only to see that I already have 3,000,000 followers and the thing was still going up. Dang. Anyways, here goes my first tweet.  
_Yo,_

_Fang here. Just saw a bird and though how cool it would be to fly. My signature on my blog just got a whole new meaning. Whenever you guys see something inspirational or cool, just tweet #flyon to my twitter account. Thanks anyways for all your support. It means a lot. _

_-Fang_

?POV

We were geniuses to have that foolish boy to create a twitter, now we can track his location from anywhere as long as we are following his twitter. He is the one person we need for our… let's just say… little experiment.

**A/N: There's chapter one! I hope you like it! I hate leaving cliffies in the first chapter, but every time I tried to change it, it kept ending up as a cliff hanger. Sorry. :'( . I know it's my first fanfic, but please review, may I have 5 reviews by next week, and I want to make this story appeal to you guys. So, Thanks for reading this chapter, Have fun, and peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to try something a bit different…After this chapter, I'm going to leave a few questions at the final A/N and you get to decide what happens next. Thanks! Here's chapter two of #flyon.**

FPOV

-2 Weeks Later-

I have to admit, Twitter is addicting. Over the course of Two Weeks, I've posted over 2,000 tweets, all of which have been re-tweeted several times. I can't help the feeling that I'm being watched or followed literally, though. It seems that every corner I turn, someone is waiting to jump me or some crazy crap like that. I've been tweeting non-stop, take today for example. I woke up, tweeted about breakfast and, on my way to school, tweeted again. All throughout the day I gave little tweets about everything at my school, from crazy fan-girls, or as my mom calls them, FANGirls, to history class and so on.

After school, which is now, I decided to go to the Park, since my mom was at work. I pulled out my black iphone, and began my next tweet.

_Hey Guys,_

_ Just to let you know, I'm at Richmond Park by my house, probably going to hang out here for awhile, if any of you are in the area, come and say hi! I love meeting fans_

_#flyon- Fang._

As soon as I submitted that tweet, I put on my headphones on just to wait. Bobbing my head up and down to Evanescence's Bring Me to Life. The sun radiated down on my hair, a generally hot day in March for Oregon. The music filled my ears, lighting my brain with battle scenes, with me, and some girl with dirty blonde hair. She was beautiful, but, she seemed so, _familiar._ It was as if I had met her somewhere. As soon the song ended, the images of the girl continued to haunt me, throughout the entire playlist. As hard as I tried, I couldn't shake the Image out of my head, it kept replaying her saying, _run, run, run_. It was weird. Every time I resisted her voice got stronger, _RUN, RUN, RUN!_ I looked around, to see if there was anyone around me. No one, I was alone in an empty park, no one could have told me that. _RUN, RUN, RUN!_ WHAT WAS GOING ON? Her voice echoed throughout my brain. Soft, mellifluous, but overpowering, and filled with fear, I ran. Her voice said one last thing, of which I'm not sure of.  
The next thing I know, I was face to face with some guys who could pass for male models. Before I knew it, their skin- _it was morphing_. Sprouting hair from every part of their skin, yellow carnivorous eyes shone with hunger. _And I was their next meal._ The snout did it for me, I turned and ran as fast as I could, trying to tell myself I was asleep- this wasn't happening, _It wasn't possible_.

They were still after me, howling like madmen, the whole area was empty, no-one here to help me escape this nightmare, I ran for a good mile and a half, they still were on my heels, every step I took was harder, my lungs, burning for air, my legs, aching, this was crazy, I couldn't hold it anymore. I gave up. I slowed to a walk; trying not to hit the tree. _The tree_. That was it; I climbed up that tree as fast as I could without killing myself. By the time those Wolf-dudes got to the tree I was in, they tried to reach me. But, it was impossible. I was at least 80 feet up. Shit. How was I supposed to get down? These wolf-dudes looked angered, as if they already weren't.

I started to tease them "Ha-ha! Let's see you do _that_!" That was a mistake, a rock came flying up; _damn, that's high_ was the last thing I thought before the rock hit my head, and the world went black.

**A/N: There was Chapter two! I hoped you liked It. So here's how we're going to do this happens next thing. So, I'm going to ask a few questions and then you lovely people will review or pm me and decide what happens next! Here are the questions:  
**

**1. Where are they going to take Fang?**

**2. Was Max the girl in his head?**

**3. Will anything happen to Fang?**

**4. What did the Erasers want to do to him?**

**5. Who is in charge for the kidnapping of Fang?**

**6. Why is Fang needed by the Erasers!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that it's been a long time and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but finally I got off my lazy butt and started writing. Sorry for the long pause, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, chapter 3 of #flyon.**

FPOV

-Sometime later because the school is a secret location and how long it takes to get wings and whatnot.-

I woke up in a white room, blinding lights, and the sound of multiple voices.

"He's an idiot for not running"

"ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG THE NEW GUY IS SOOOOOOO HOT HE'S HOTTER THAN ZAYN MALIK HOT Omrphhhh"

" Really, what does he look like"

"umm like olive skin, and uhhh"

"never mind I'll just send you a mental image"

"He's not _that_ special just another freak like us"

_–insert vulgar sounding fart here-_

"GAZZY!"

"Aw dude, that was gross!"

Seriously, can a guy get any peace around here after waking up from a coma? "OH GUYS HE'S UP" "Who knew someone could be so pissy after waking up from a coma?" Did I just say that out loud? "Yes, you did and you said that out loud too.""Where am I?" "Well, to simply put it, you're in a top secret location where they kidnap innocent teens like you and me and turn them into freak shows."

I finally stop staring at the ceiling, and raise my body into a somewhat sitting position. There were seven figures around me. All of them were around my age. A girl and a boy, twins, blonde hair blue eyes, angelic looking. A guy that was super pale strawberry hair, pale blue eyes, a girl with mocha skin and frizzy curly hair, a guy my size but my polar opposite, blonde, aqua eyes. A girl that had tanned skin and dark hair, combined with chocolate eyes. And then, stunningly, the girl from those strange images. Even more breathtaking in person, her wavy dirty blonde combined with chocolate eyes. Absolutely mesmerizing.

"How did I get here?" I asked the girl I knew, sort of, not really. "The erasers-that I warned you about- got you. What's so hard to comprehend about that?" _Damn, she's got an attitude._ "What are erasers?" "God you are really stupid aren't you?" _Well then._ The Angelic looking girl interrupted. "Well erasers are men that can transform into wolves at any given moment and are very blood thirsty." "Oh you mean the guys who were chasing me?" "Yeah, oh welcome to the group by the way." "I'm Angel, the boy who looks like me is Gazzy, don't ask why. The one with curly black hair, yeah that's Nudge. The one that's really pale is Iggy, oh, and he's blind. The one that has the aqua eyes, yeah that's Dylan. The girl with tan skin, Ella. And our leader, Max. She's very stubborn." "We're known as the flock, well between ourselves, anyways."

Just then, the door opened. A man with salt and pepper hair stepped into the room. Rage instantly filled all of these kids' eyes. "Ah, experiment 8-54. Nice to see you're awake. How are you adjusting to the wings?" And like that, I realized, I had two monstrous black wings on my back. And I was a part of a nightmare that I could never escape.

A/N: Sorry again for the long for the long time between updates. I've been super busy. Ok here are the after questions. Your review help decide the fate of these 8 kids.

1. Who was that man who referred to Fang?

2. What was the cause of the flock's hatred towards the man?

3. When will they ever find a way to escape?

4. Where will they go, if they do escape?

5. Why does Dylan immediately hate Fang?

6. How did Fang get wings? Was it surgery or something else?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys 3. Y'all inspire me to write more****. And thank you to for pointing out my grammar mistake. I fixed that. Love you guys. Here's chapter four. I don't own Maximum Ride, if I did, Dylan would have died in a flying lesson way back in Fang.**

FPOV

-Continuing where we left off-

"Jeb, what the _–insert nasty word of choice here-_ are you doing here?" Max asked, venom dripping from every word she spoke.

"Oh, just checking on experiment 8-54. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why yes I do. My problem is the fact that you are even alive. God, I hate you. Honestly isn't taking seven kids from their families and torturing them by giving them wings that make them a freak show to society enough? Noooo. Apparently not, you just had to have eight little freaks."

"Well you see, all eight of you are all part of-"

"Oh don't give me this 'oh you're part of an experiment' BS again, we all know that you and your little whack-job scientist buddies are taking innocent kids and making them 'evolved' so that we can become military weapons and part of a new evolved world."

"Max, you didn't let me finish-"

"I don't care if I let you finish or not."

And just like that she took a swing at Jeb's face and you could immediately hear the crunch of a severely broken nose. It was a pretty fast swing; it caught everyone in the room off guard. Then, it turned into an all out brawl. It was pretty obvious that Max was a _**LOT STRONGER **_than Jeb. A kick here a punch there, the other kids just stood there and watched. All this place needed was some popcorn and heck; we could be watching a movie. The other Kids, I'm pretty sure they've seen her fight before, as if this was something that happened on a daily basis. In a moment of pure wtf, Jeb _caught _one of Max's punches. He looked straight into her eyes holding her wrist with a gentle touch, and said in the calmest voice imaginable, the last thing you want to hear from some crazy scientist.

"Maxie, why would you do this to your father?"

-Quick A/N: I was gonna stop at this point, since I haven't updated in awhile I felt like a had to do more-

That is when all hell broke loose Jeb pressed a button in his hand that did not contain Max's wrist and these male-model looking like dudes walked in. Max and the other six kids sneered. I was confused. The pure hatred in their eyes, it was as bad as these two sluts at my school fighting over the quarterback, ah, good times. And then, the male model dudes morphed and they became these hideous wolf things, _the wolf things that had chased me._ Apparently, I was too much in a state of shock to realize that one of these monsters was lunging towards me, and I focused just in time to see these garish yellow teeth flash inches from my eyes. So, I punched him. I felt stronger, than I normally did, and judging by the way these kids were fighting, they were pretty strong too. So, I began to do what they were doing.

I threw myself with all the force I could muster out of my slim body. I kicked, then, I hear the satisfying sound of a rib snapping inside of my opponent. The wolf dude falls to the floor in pain, still alive, but in enough pain to leave him on the ground for a few minutes while he regrouped his strength. I turn to see how the other kids are doing with their opponents. All of the wolf dudes they fought lay in mangled positions on the floor in a pool of their own blood, yellow eyes still opened, but docile, not filled with rage. It was pretty obvious that they had all killed their opponents with ease, _and here I was still fighting mine._Well I guess they figured I was a rookie at actual fighting, so they cut me some slack, and together, we finished this guy off.

After killing the wolf dude, we look at Max; still standing there is shock, oblivious to all the chaos that had just unfolded around her. "You can't be my father…" Max whispered, as if it were scandalous to say.

"Yes I can Max, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Ew! No, not like that it's just that you're an evil psychopath scientist and I'm just an 18 year old girl…ELLA!"

"Yeah Max,"

"Jeb is our dad!"

_Okay, now I'm__ really __confused._

"Twins." Said Angel in a passive voice, it was as if she could like, read minds, nah, that's ridiculous.

"WHAT?" Ella said in an extremely shocked voice.

"I know!"

"I don't understand he's just a crazy evil psychopath scientist and were just…"

"Yeah, I know. This psychopath is our father."

And just like that, there was a blinding light, and then the whole room went black.

1. Blinding White light? O_O What do you think that means?

2. Where will Fang wake up?

3. How did Jeb know Max and Ella's mom?

A/N: Review to decide the fate of these kids! Also, I'm starting a new story, a comedy. If you wanna check that out, that would be awesomes :D Thanks!


End file.
